Beautiful Mistake
by Dreamer.dancer13
Summary: She was turned against her will, force to live a life of eternal hell. They need her though, and she needs them too even she likes it or not. She can never go back to the normal life she once had, but truth be told, does she really want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**I love this book, I got hooked instantly and wanted to write a story for it:) I hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything only my OC's**

_Prologue _

No Ones P.O.V

She walked down the streets, alone. Darkness surrounded her body, covering her face within the shadows. The night air as cold as her heart. The street lights above her flickered rapidly.

She could see her breath, mixing in the air around her. Footsteps could be heard, from behind her. Frantically, she searches for the source. When she sees no one, she continues on her way. Once again though, the footsteps come back. In panic, she paces down the empty streets, wanting to get away.

She couldn't though, and she knew that. There was no escaping what was to come, even if she didn't know what exactly that was.

Though, it never happened. She found sanctuary and warmth in her home. Getting ready for the nights peace, she quickly dressed for bed. Locking all the doors once more, she headed for her room.

But when she got there, she knew she was dead. The animalistic noise came from behind her; she turned around and saw no one. But the sound kept coming from everywhere. In a state of panic, she went for the door but found she couldn't get out. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her throat, choking her.

She gasped for breath but found none. The hands were strong, very strong. She tried to pry her free, but to no avail. Darkness clouded her vision, spots could be seen everywhere she managed to look.

"Please," she managed to gasp out. The figure holding her only smirked; a pair of white fangs cascading down the front row of teeth.

She screamed as best as she could as she was bitten. The vampire drained the blood from her body; she could feel it leaving her veins. She could hear the sickly sucking coming from his mouth. Her body felt heavy and light at the same time. It felt like eternity when the draining ended.

The vampire dropped her onto the floor and wiped his mouth. He looked down at her, smirking on triumph. As she laid there, shriveled and weak from blood loss, she only hoped for a quick death. She had no idea what just happened but she had thoughts. So many thoughts running wild through her head.

He bent down to her level and began to stroke her hair. If she weren't so weak, she would cringe in disgust. He lowered himself to her ear and whispered manically, "Welcome, young one, to the world of immortals."

**So what do you guys think? Review please so I know what you guys want to see:)**


	2. The Truth

I could hear everything. From the sounds of breathing, to the dripping of a leaky pipe. How's that possible? I could barely hear when my phone rang. My head was on a cold surface. I didn't know where I was, and frankly I didn't want to know either. I kept my eyes closed, fearing of what I would see. I could hear voices surrounding me in very hushed whispers. Normally, my heart would race in anxiety, but nothing was happening.

Terrified, I wanted to go home. I felt footsteps approach, gravel crunching under their shoes.

"We know you're awake," an ominous voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered, not caring if they saw me or not. Who were these people? Knowing that I was discovered, I opened my eyes. I was in a dark, damp room. A basement most likely. Cobwebs adjourned the walls accompanied by the dripping of water.

I was in too much shock to move or even speak. Where the hell was I? And who were these people? The guy in front of me smirked; I could have sworn I saw fangs sticking out.

"Where am I?" I finally asked my voice dry and raspy. There was the painful burning too, a horrible pain I couldn't begin to explain. It was like everything in my body was on fire, and nothing I did would put it out. There was also this horrible pulling in my gums, it was unbearable.

"Do you feel it yet?' the man asked.

"Feel what?" I cried out.

"The hunger, the thirst? You must be craving it by now," he began to circle me, leering down as I sat up. I held my head in pain and agony. I didn't want to be here at all.

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," he got up in my face and I noticed something horrifying then. His eyes were red rimmed. He had fangs. He's a vampire.

I heard of vampires, but I never thought they actually existed. This was impossible, but here he was standing in front of me. And I could not be any more frightened. I couldn't feel my heart racing with anxiety and fear. I didn't feel my blood run cold like it normally would.

I backed up against the wall, afraid. He kept coming towards me though, laughing manically. I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. This man, this vampire, was going to kill me.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," he twirled a lock of my hair, "yet." I cringed in disgust as he let go of my hair.

"What'd you want with me?" I chocked out. I had tears running down my face, my eyes burning.

"So many questions, not enough answers. Short story though, we need you. We need you to do something for us and in return, we won't kill you,"

"But you just said-" he cut me off with a snarl and held me by the throat, up against the wall.

"I know what I said," he growled. "Don't make me change my mind, because I'm easily persuaded. And I will not hesitate to kill you. I can snap your neck right now." He released his hold and I gasped for air.

"What's happening to me?' I gasped out. He rolled his eyes and began to pace around the room.

"Don't you ever stop with the questions?"

"Only when they're not answered," I shot back. He grinned and nodded but then turned back to ignoring me. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke again.

"I am Richard," he glared down at me, "But you will refer to me as master."

Who the hell did this guy think he was? I am not a slave. I will not bow down to someone I don't know. To someone who's tried numerous times already to kill me.

"And why would I do that?" I lashed out. In an instant, I was up against the wall, feet off the ground.

"Because that is what I told you to do, and you will listen to me or else," he growled out through clenched teeth. I tried to pry his hands off, but to no avail.

I was thankful when he let me go; I took my time taking in gasps of air. I didn't speak out again; fearing what would happen if I did. He began to circle the room again and began to speak.

"As I said, we need you. We need you to do something for us. Something you can only do. Listen to us and we will not harm you or your family," I snapped up. My family? Would they really go that far?

"What am I?" I finally asked. He paused for dramatic effect and leered down at me.

"You're a vampire," if I was alive, my heart would've froze.

This was impossible, it was inhuman. A vampire? How the hell was that possible? Suddenly, it all made sense. Images, memories, started to come back. The horrible pain on my neck. I was bitten, by a vampire. I could almost feel the blood leaving my body again and shivered at the thought.

So that was it then, my life was literally over.

"Better known as a Strigoi, the real vampires. We're the ones who're immortal. They should fear us; we are more superior than they. They think they know life, they only know politics. Royals, pft, they know nothing. They only care about themselves." He turned to me with a wicked grin on his face. "But that is where you come in my dear," he grabbed my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"But that is another conversation, for a more reasonable time," he released me and strode over to a fridge. Richard then came out with two bags of something. They had hospital brand names on them. My eyes snapped open, it was blood.

Richard tossed me a bag, but I didn't catch it. It landed at my feet and I only stared at it.

"You're new, you need to feed. Newborns tend to be wild and untamed; but I think we can work on you," he opened his bag and the smell hit me like a thousand knives.

It was intoxicating. The smell was like nothing I had ever smelled before. My senses were overloading with ecstasy. I wanted it, I wanted the blood. I went for the bag and ripped it open with my teeth. I stared at the liquid, mesmerized that I could see my own reflection. Within the blood, I could finally see my face. Fangs protruded out of my mouth, making me look rabid. My eyes, the once chocolate brown were now a deep crimson red.

I indulged myself into the blood. The warm liquid sliding down my throat. The burning that I felt now gone. Richard clapped in enjoyment and came over to me. I finished off the bag and tossed it to the side, hungry for more.

When I turned my head to the side, I caught my reflection in a broken mirror. Blood was smeared across my face like a messy child with their dinner. My eyes looked wild and animalistic. I terrified myself. I began to cry, burying my face in my arms.

I felt Richard, or master as I should call him now, approach me. I didn't know how I knew though, it was like I could sense it.

"Now what's wrong?" he exasperated.

"Why me, why did you do this to me?" I cried out.

"I guess I had nothing better to do or maybe it's because you're more valuable to us then you were to the humans. Face it, I gave you a better life,"

"Oh by what, ending my human life?" I lashed out again and waited for him to attack me, but nothing came. Instead he only smirked.

"You could say it was a necessity, but think now; you can live forever. That's every humans dream,"

"It's not mine," I said.

"Well it is now," he got up and walked towards a set of stairs that I failed to notice before. Before he started walking though he turned back to me, "Oh by the way, what's your name?"

Seriously, you attacked me did the unthinkable to me and you don't even know my name? Wow.

"Cassandra, Cassandra Mills,"

**We finally know her name:) hahaha sorry this took a while I had my last game on Saturday and we won! Oh yeah! Anyway I need reviews cause I have so many ideas for this story and I want to know if you guys like it or not:)**

**Review please:D**


End file.
